hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Sigurdson
"My entire life I have trained. Through this, God gave me a gift. I am the most complete fighter in the universe. Put a gun in someone's hand and sure, they could kill me. But put me in the ring with anyone and I will walk away the better of the two." History Scott Sigurdson was born to Leandra Sigurdson nine months after his father's death in 2273. He was born on January 8th, 2274. He learned to fire a rifle at age four, and was a talented shot by age ten. At age six, he began training in close quarters combat, and picked up amazingly fast. He was enrolled in Karate and Mixed Martial Arts classes, and he advanced quickly, attaining highest ranks by age twelve. By age sixteen, he was a well respected warrior in the mandalorian community he grew up in. At first, he was worried about living in his mother's shadow, but his talents in combat quickly allowed him to become a well known soldier in his own right. By age twenty, he had trained in Karate, Mixed Martial Arts, Judo, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, and Ninjitsu. At that age, he traveled to Coruscant, where he bounty hunted while training in Wushu. Four years later, he traveled to Earth to train in Muay Thai and Keysi. He spent seven months in prison for severely injuring four muggers and killing a fifth. He was supposed to spend a year, but it was cut short after he won a tournament of illegal prison fights, the reward being freedom. Afterwards, he took a pilgrimage to Kaven Base. While there, he visited the Ferran Clan members on the base, which caused much chaos when his identity was discovered. He later started an on-and-off relationship with Serra Urec, which lasted until 2319. In 2319, he accepted a mercenary job to capture a target, who he did not know was Clara Renner after an initial success, Clara escaped and the two had a brief and intense fight, ending with Clara kicking him in the side of the head, killing him instantly. His body was never discovered, and he was listed as MIA. Personality and Traits Scott is a hard headed person. He is very stubborn, and when his mind is made up, it is very difficult to change his mind. He is heavily into Mandalorian culture, and will respect any Mandalorian warrior highly. He inherited his father's wit, and uses it often. He will respect anyone who fights on the front lines to an extent. Scott was raised with the knowledge of what happened to his father, and as such, does not trust the leading members of Hellcat Squadran. Whenever Scott finds another martial artist, he takes it upon himself to help train them for a while. As his current record, he has been defeated in full contact fighting a total of once, when he got cocky. Ever since, he has lived to fix that mistake. He has helped train Sasha Urec, Anastasia Renner, Ziva Harper, and Ariana Llehctim. He also fought many Martial Artists in the squadran and defeated them with ease, even fighting Sasha and Ziva at once and winning. He also later fought and defeated Ashley Renner in a fight as well. He is also known to be a bit of a womanizer, never really finding a lasting relationship, but hitting on women often. He tends to be very successful. Gallery Scott2.jpg|Scott fighting in an illegal prison fight. Scott3.jpg|Scott's Mando Armor and sword. Scott4.jpg|Scott, clean shaven, in a gunfight in Brazil. Scott5.png|Scott in a prison mine. Scott6.jpg|Scott in a confrontation with Rick Greene. Scott7.jpg|Scott with a shotgun.